


A quiet moment

by fivedragonsstudios



Series: Teacher Jesper [2]
Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivedragonsstudios/pseuds/fivedragonsstudios
Summary: This is in connection to 'A different journey' it takes place during that 6 month time skip
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen & Mogens
Series: Teacher Jesper [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034004
Kudos: 3
Collections: Klaus fic collection





	A quiet moment

When Mogens first entered Jesper's family home he stared in open awe. It was huge! The school and post office could easily fit inside with space to spare. Jesper chuckled as a servant pushed him in a wheelchair. "You okay sport?" 

Mogens looked at his pops "Why would you want to leave here?" Jesper blinked and then shrugged. Mogens walked ahead and turned his head to take everything in, and he wasn't watching where he was going.

So he collided with a pair of legs and looked up, feeling startled. A very tall man with dark hair looked down at him and raised a brow. Mogens ran away, hiding behind Jespers wheelchair. He peeked around in time to see grandmother by proxy go up to tall scary man and kiss him on the cheek.

"I think you scared Mogens dear, he's the child Jesper took in, remember?" The man (Jesper's father?) gave a curt nod and then looked at Mogens before facing Jesper. "How do you feel son?" Jesper shrugged again "Like I could sleep a whole week and still be tired."

Jesper looked back at Mogens "Are you going to hide the whole time?" Mogens shuffled around to Jespers front and the teacher smiled while ruffling his hair. "I know my dad can look scary, but he's a big softie" Jesper whispered and Mogens glanced at the taller man with some doubt. 

Jesper sighed and rubbed his arm "I really need rest champ, think you'll be okay with them?" Mogens shifted his weight. Jespers mom was nice enough so far, so it shouldn't be too bad. Plus his pops did look like he needed the sleep. Mogens nodded and Jesper kissed his forehead "Be good." 

With that Jesper got pushed away and Mogens was left with the older couple. Jesper's father walked away and Jesper's mom picked him up before following. "Don't mind my Gerald, he's being shy." This gained her a look that had Mogens squirming.

Jesper's mom just giggled. They reached a door which Jesper's dad opened and then they all entered. The room was filled with all kinds of toys. Mogens was set down and he looked up at the two adults uncertainly. "Go ahead, you can play dear."

Mogens blinked and looked at all the toys "With all of these?" His grandmother by proxy giggled again "Of course!" Mogens headed towards them and looked over each one. The only other time he had seen so many toys in one spot was at Klaus'.

It was a little overwhelming so he picked one that was easy to hold and carry around and slowly started to play. It was a bit boring, for some reason the toys here didn't capture him like tuggy had. "Is something wrong?" 

Mogens looked up, then up some more and flushed at the attention that Jesper's dad was giving him. "Uh...it's just not the same as playing with my toy at home." He hugged his current plaything to him, a soft teddy bear. "Plus pops would play with me pretty often." 

Jesper's dad looked confused "Pops?" The man looked to his wife, who smiled warmly "He means Jesper dear, isn't that cute?" Jesper's dad gave a short hum before facing Mogens again. Mogens felt bad for being so picky when so many choices were given to him, and he knew he shouldn't fuss, but tuggy was special to him.

It was the first (and so far only) toy he had gotten while staying with Jesper. It made him feel like their life together could last forever. Without it, he didn't feel as happy. Jesper's dad hunkered down, his legs looking much as Jesper's did when the teacher made the same action (aka like a frog).

Mogens hid a smile and the man in front of him put his arms on his knees. "What kind of toy do you have?" Mogens adjusted his hold so he could speak clearly but still hide his mouth. "A tugboat, the wheels move on it and it can sail across the tub like a real boat!" 

In his excitement, he dropped the bear and waved his hands about. "Klaus made it, and he also made a dragon that can move its wings when you tug the strings, an a frog that hops around, and all sorts of other toys! Also they're made of wood, which makes them extra neat."

Jesper's dad raised a brow "I don't think any store carries that sort of thing." Mogens flushed in embarrassment "That's okay...I can play fine with these too… I think I'm just worried 'bout pops…" Mogens moved and hugged his legs to his chest.

"He got hurt and I'm scared cuz I ain't got nowhere else to go…" Mogens hid his face in his arms, and after a few moments he was lifted into the air. "Now, there's no need to fret so, Jesper is a tough lad." Mogens blinked up at the man now holding him. 

Instead of feeling scared still, he felt safe and secure. It was like being held by Jesper, but at a different height. Mogens easily gave into the comfort and held onto the man's front. "Also, you don't have to play if you don't feel up to it. I could read you a story, or we could tell you embarrassing stories about your pops." 

"Or both" his grandma added and Mogens nodded "Okay." His grandfather smiled and Mogens settled into the hold as he was carried to a different room.

***

About half a book in, the young boy on his lap fell asleep. Gerald could only be reminded of Jesper trying to stay awake, only to pass out while being read a bedtime story. He smiled at the thought and rubbed the boys head gently.

His wife smiled and he flushed lightly. "He's such a good boy. The whole time we were at the hospital he stayed near Jesper unless he had to leave." She said and Gerald closed the book he had started, and set it to the side. His wife looked at the title and frowned.

"Moby Dick? Really dear??" He shrugged "He likes boats, it seemed fitting. Plus he's from a fishing town...he's likely seen plenty of carnage." It went unsaid that the boy had likely seen a lot of fighting too. Jesper had certainly told them enough about it that they were both worried about their son returning there.

Jesper was still their boy, and now their boy had a boy to care after. Gerald had never imagined that he would become a grandpa this way, but he found he wasn't overly upset at the concept. His wife was right, so far the boy on his lap has been a lot more tame than their Jesper. 

Gerald adjusted his hold just slightly, because his arm was starting to tingle. He would have to get used to holding a child again...for as long as said child was staying with them. His wife got up and kissed his forehead "My big softie."

Gerald flushed deeper "Nonsense, I am a respectable businessman." She just giggled and went to get a small blanket they had in the room for the extra chilly nights. Or when they just wanted to snuggle. His lovely wife placed the blanket over the child and part of his lap and then kissed him properly. 

"I love you dear, softie or scary businessman" Gerald sighed "I love you too Sandra dear." Sandra grinned then sat down in the chair next to the one he was using. They sat their in companionable silence while the child continued to sleep


End file.
